Ао-Куан
Мифология Царственный и могущественный Бог-Дракон Восточного Моря повелевает бурями и приливами одним лишь мановением когтя, ведомый неугасимой яростью в свете прошлых унижений. Так как он является одним из четырех Богов-Драконов, Ао-Куану обязаны поклоняться те, кто проживает вдоль Восточных берегов. Будучи задобренным, Ао-Куан посылает дожди для орошения урожая, наполняет реки до берегов, успокаивает бушующие волны. Однако не всегда было так. В давние времена Ао-Куан стал жадным до больших жертвоприношений. Когда его воля не была исполнена, он посылал потопы, разрушительной силы бури и огромные волны обрушивались на берега, внушая столько страха людям, что они не осмеливались докладывать Нефритовому Императору о его злодеяниях. Ао-Куан наслаждался своей безоговорочной властью Однажды Сунь Укун пришел в подводный дворец к Ао Куанга в поисках оружия для своего знаменитого путешествия на Запад. Ао-Куан предложил ему много превосходного оружия, но Сунь Укун взял Цзиньгубан, невероятной тяжести посох, с помощью которого можно контролировать приливы. Считалось, что никто не в состоянии поднять этот посох, однако Царь Обезьян с легкостью вращал им в руках. Будучи и так униженным этим поступком, Ао-Куан был вынужден снабдить Сунь Укуна комплектом брони под стать величественному посоху Затем мальчик-полубог Нэчжа, играя в ручье, ненароком пошатнул дворец Ао-Куана. Раздраженный, Бог-Дракон отправил своего лучшего скаута убить мальчишку, но Нэчжа сумел себя защитить и победил гонца. Разъяренный, Ао-Куан приказал своего третьему сыну уничтожить Нэжчуу, но Нэчжаа и над ним одержал верх. Пребывая в неимоверной ярости, Ао-Куан пришел к отцу мальчика и стал угрожать тем, что донесет об этом происшествии самому Нефритовому Императору, однако Нэчже удалось справиться с Богом-Драконом и вынудить его отступить Такой позор и унижение усмирили Ао-Куана, и решительно умерили его ярость. Долгое время ждал величайший Бог-Дракон морей возможности доказать свое превосходство и вновь воспрянуть в своем величии. Abilities Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Интересные факты *10 Сентября 2014 оригинальный Ао-Куан получил редизайн, став Кукульканом, что дало начало нынешнему Ао-Куану *When Ao Kuang uses the ability Wild Storm, the quote "A mighty sword!", is a reference to the quote the Original Ao Kuang used when he used the ability, Whirlwind, which was "A mighty storm!". :*Ao Kuang will also sometimes exclaim "Celebration!" when killing a Jungle boss, this is a reference to his original VEW quote which became a meme within the Smite community along with the former quote. *One of Ao Kuang's introductions, "Know your enemy, know yourself, and victory will be assured! ..Unless you're fighting a dragon, of course.", is a referance to a quote from the ancient Chinese text The Art of War. *One of Ao Kuang's directed taunts for Hun Batz, "Why do Mayan immortals always look so familiar?", references the fact that two characters from the Chinese pantheon (the original Ao Kuang and Sun Wukong) were revamped into Mayan deities. *Ao Kuang is one of the few Mages with melee basic attacks. *One of Ao Kuang's taunts, "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting!", is a direct quote from the movie A Knight's Tale. *One of Ao Kuang's jokes, "Water can flow, or it can crash! Be water, my friend!", is a quote from the famous martial artist and film actor Bruce Lee. Skins Стандартный= |-|Буря= or 9500 |skinvoice=Ao Kuang voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot AoKuang Tempest.png }} |-|Король драконов= |skinvoice=Ao Kuang voicelines |skinvideo=Ао-Куан - Король драконов }} |-|Рыцарь-дракон= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained by unlocking 6 or more items from the Odyssey 2016 before January 7, 2016. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot AoKuang Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot AoKuang Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot AoKuang Diamond.png }}